Los celos te pueden matar (versión alternativa)
by mesias619
Summary: ahora le toca a tony hacer sufrir a pepper fingiendo su muerte, inconscientemente claro, y mientras eso pasa el se encontrara con personajes que lo dejaran mas que impactado (esta es una desviación de la historia original, si quieren leer esta primero tendrá que pasar por la original)
1. Chapter 1

e vuelto con otra historia, despues de haber leido "los celos te pueden matar" de Circe-Arista17, se me habia ocurrido hacer un final alternativo que diera lugar para un crossover asi que le pedi permiso a Circe-Arista17 para hacerlo y lo que yo haga en esta el 70% del credito es para ella y el 30% para mi, en fin comencemos con esto

lo unico que me pertenece es la idea alternativa

* * *

"Pepper voy por ti" –Dijo volando rompiendo la barrera del sonido. –"Ahora que he hecho mejoras a la armadura voy por ti y esta vez no te perderé" tony estaba por encima de Seúl pero algo cayo sobre tony provocando que fueran a una gran velocidad

"¿pero que ocurre?" tony se volteo para ver quien o que era lo que lo estaba haciendo caer, un sujeto de cabello amarillo verdoso de musculatura sobrenatural y con un collar bastante raro estaba sobre el y al parecer a el le gustaba la idea de hacerlo sufrir

"oye... déjame en paz" dijo entrecortado por el esfuerzo de safarce

"kakaroto" dijo aquel sujeto con una expresión despiadada

"¿kakaroto? de que... hablas"

"peligro, niveles de energía altos" dijo la computadora

"¿cual es el limite?" pregunto

"calculando nivel... niveles de energía desconocidos"

"¿QUE?"

y a unos metros abajo Pepper, Hani y Lizzy salian de la radio Arirang platicando de sus nuevos conciertos hasta que en medio de la calle callo iron man y el ser que lo quería muerto dejando un cracter no tan profundo pero si bastante notorio

"¿que fue eso?" pregunto Hani

"tal vez... un meteorito" dedujo Lizzy erróneamente

"no... yo vi que tenia como un aspecto metálico" dijo Pepper, del cracter comenzaba a sonar como si alguien o algo escalara a la superficie

"algo... algo se esta acercando" dijo Lizzy bastante asustada

"eso ya lo sabemos" dijo Hani

al momento en que iron man salio tanto Hani como Lizzy se emocionaron mas Pepper se quedo sorprendida y hasta y un poco enojada por que el la encontró pero lo que las tres escucharon y vieron las hizo cambiar de feliz a espantadas

"pe... pepper... corre" y al momento que dijo eso apareció aquel ser tomándolo de la pierna y lo levanto para azotarlo y luego lo lanzo a un edificio con bastante fuerza para que el lo atravesara, la trio de chicas estaban horrorizadas con la escena y mas Pepper (ya saben por que)

"OYE ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA ATACAR A IRON MAN?" grito pepper haciéndole que el volteara a ellas y se les acercara

"kakaroto" volvio a decir mirando a todos lados acercandose a la chicas pero luego tony llega atacandolo con el unirayo, cosa que no funciono para nada

"el... no es humano" dijo tony si creer que su arma no funcionara y lego aquel villano apareció detrás de el tomándolo de la cabeza y arrojándolo a otro edificio

"kakaroto" dijo de nuevo

"escucha, no se que es un kakaroto... pero no voy a dejar que destruyas la ciudad" dijo tony mientras se levantaba y luego trato de golpearlo pero el sujeto lo tomo del brazo izquierdo y lo elevo hasta estar cara a cara, en si tony no alcanzaba el suelo cuando lo hizo

"tu no eres kakaroto" dijo aquel ser recuperando un poco la cordura, la suficiente para reconocer cosas, pero no para destruir el mundo

"por fin, escucha si ese tal kakaroto te hizo algo yo podria..." trataba de darle ayuda tony pero fue interrumpido con algo que lo helo por completo

"pero aun asi voy a divertirme contigo" lo golpeo tan fuerte que perforo otro edificio, reapareció detrás de iron man antes de que llegara a tocar un tercer edificio para golpearlo en el estomago, volvió a reaparecer en el cielo para asestarle un golpe con las dos manos juntas en forma de un puño en la espalda cayendo al suelo y dejando otro cracter

y asi por un par de minutos se la paso torturándolo

"¡NO, POR FAVOR YA DÉJALO!" grito Pepper desesperada tomando la atención del torturador

"tu no me puedes dar ordenes humana"

"¿A SI? Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA LASTIMAR A T... IRON MAN"

"soy broly" y luego levanto a iron man siguiendo con su agarre en la cabeza "¿quieres que lo deje?" pregunto

"si, por favor ya no lo lastimes mas" dijo ella entre lagrimas (las otras dos estaban ocultas y le habían dicho a Pepper que hiciera lo mismo, pero ella se negó rotundamente)

"...esta bien, lo dejare" y de su mano derecha suelta a tony por un par de segundos hasta que sucede algo inesperado

"PERO A MI MODO" y con su puño izquierdo golpeo a iron man en el estomago lanzandolo varios metros arriba

"muere" y al moento formo una esfera de energia que la aprisiono a su mano, la alzo a tras la libero y la lanzo en contra de iron man (el ataque es el Ki no Barrier)

"Pepper... te amo... AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dijo sus ultimas palabras tony justo cuando recibió el ataque de broly, Pepper y sus amigas que aun se escondían se quedaron petrificadas al ver como el héroe de nueva york había sido destruido por un ser endemoniado

"parece que aquí no esta kakaroto, pero de todos modos vendré otra vez" se acerco a Pepper quien había rompido en llanto "dile esto al resto del mundo estúpida humana, que a la tierra le queda un año de vida" y de hay se fue volando al espacio dejando a las tres tristes espantadas pero con Pepper dolida, por la muerte de la persona que amo a mas que nadie o eso creia

* * *

al parecer ni gohan lo venció y solo lo llevo a otra dimensión, pero no se preocupen que el hombre de hierro no a muerto, pero de que le va a tocar hospitalizarse sin dinero eso jurenlo


	2. Chapter 2

a pasado un año desde que bu (pequeño) fue destruido por goku con la energía de todos los terrícolas (la genkidama) y todos vivían en paz, gohan y goten no habían parado de entrenar por si en algún momento la tierra fuera amenazada nuevamente, estaban en el mismo lugar donde gohan había enseñado a videl lo del ki, después de 'pelear' a las ocho de la mañana gohan y goten aterrizaron puesto que ellos estaban volando

"bien goten, fue suficiente"

"si haa haa uff me canse, gohan ¿podría dar una vuelta por el campo?" después de unos segundos de pensarlo gohan acepto

"esta bien, puedes dar una vuelta pero no te alejes mucho de acuerdo"

"si" y de ahí goten partió a quien sabe donde

"_me pregunto como estará videl_" pensó sentado en el pasto gohan en su novia, ellos desde hace cuatro meses se habían hecho novios, pero desde lo ocurrido con bu no han tenido motivos suficientes con sus padres para verse

mientras tanto con goten...

goten caminaba feliz de la vida viendo todo lo que le rodeaba

"vaya, este lugar es asombroso" luego noto una mariposa que volaba pasando por su cara, goten siguió a esa pequeña criatura

"ven, no te vayas, no te haré nada" en eso la mariposa se para en unos arbustos y goten estaba cerca de ella

"ya te TENGO" declaro en cuanto salto para atraparla fallando en su intento y entrando al otro lado de los arbustos

"ay ay ay, eso me dolió" dijo mientras se sobaba el rostro, cuando dejo de hacerlo y abrió los ojos se encontró con algo que si puso algo nervioso a goten, mas la curiosidad era mas grande, un muchacho de cabello obscuro corto con severos daños descubierto de la cintura para arriba mostrándose un aparato donde se supone es donde esta el corazón y de la cintura para abajo teniendo como una especie de piernas mecanicas

"¡GOOOOOHAAAAAAAN! ¡VEN A VER ESTO!" grito el menor sacando de sus pensamientos a su hermano mayor, el se levanto y fue directo a donde estaba goten

"_de seguro debe ser algún animal que se encontró... me recuerda a mi de pequeño_" pensó mientra recordaba cuando el de pequeño se hizo amigo del 'señor dragón', cuando llego encontró a goten con una barita que se encontró picando a un ... ¿muchacho?

"mira gohan" dijo mientras seguía picandolo en el abdomen

"goten deja de picarlo por favor" pidió el mayor y goten lo obedeció, videl le había enseñado a gohan a revisar el pulso asi que con los dedos mayor e indice de su mano izquierda toco una parte del cuello de aquel sujeto presionándolo un poco para sentir el pulso logrando sentirlo pero débil

"¿crees que este muerto?" pregunto inocentemente goten (recuerden que ellos ya habían visto a la muerte)

"no, sigue vivo, pero necesita atención" en eso gohan lo levanta y pone el torso del joven en su hombro izquierdo

"ve a la casa lo mas rápido posible y dile a mamá que prepare la habitación de huéspedes" el le hace caso y vuela lo mas rápido que podía, por su parte gohan decidió ir lento para no incomodar tanto al joven que llevaba

una hora después...

gohan por fin había llegado a su casa, su madre quien estaba adentro del lugar pensaba que gohan había recibido un daño muy grave y que no quería ensuciar sus sabanas (estúpido ¿no?) pero cuando gohan abrió la puerta milk se tranquilizo, pero volvio a alterarse al ver que su hijo mayor llevaba a un herido

"gohan ¿que ocurrió?" pregunto su madre pensando que pudieron lastimarlo en medio del entrenamiento

"nos lo encontramos en unos arbustos mamá ¿tienes lista la habitación?"

"si, ya esta"

"bien, deja lo llevo"

"esta bien" gohan fue a la habitación de huéspedes depositando al muchacho en la cama y se dispuso a ir por vendas que su madre guardaba en un cajón de su tocador pero justo cuando iba cruzando la puerta pudo escuchar unas palabras de aquel joven

"no... dejare... que lastimes... a pepper" gohan pensó que la tal 'pepper' era su novia, pues la forma en como dijo esas palabras y a como se refirió a ella demostró que era mujer, de ahi salio de la habitación dejando al muchacho descansar

al día siguiente... (este si que duerme)

tony habría los ojos lentamente, estaba desorientado, mareado y sobre todo extraño, sentía que ya no estaba en su hogar

"aaah ¿que... que ocurrió?" se pregunto tony tomándose la cabeza con su mano derecha tratando de controlar el mareo, cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas reviso el lugar, estaba en una habitación de un color beige, unos cajones de un lado y una mesita de noche en otro, cuando se reincorporo se tomo la cabeza con las dos manos y cerro los ojos por el dolor repentino para luego ver todo lo que había sucedido antes de estar donde esta, abrió los ojos de nuevo y pensó en su 'amiga'

"no, pepper" se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió un poco viendo si no había nadie corroborandolo, antes de salir se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba la mitad de su armadura y esa mitad estaba muy devastada, apenas y se podía sujetar, salio corriendo de la casa sin rumbo alguno corriendo por unos minutos hasta que llego a un rió en donde vio a un sujetos de cabello rebelde obscuro solo llevando un short azul y estaba agachado tratando de atrapar algo

"_vaya por fin encontré a una persona_" "disculpe ¿me podría ayudar?" el mayor volteo a ver a tony

"¿me hablabas?"

"si, sabe usted donde hay un aeropuerto"

"aeropuerto, aeropuerto... ¿que es un aeropuerto?"

"espere... mejor ¿me podría decir donde estoy?"

"pues estas en la montaña paos ¿hug? espérame un momento"

"¿que? ¿por que?"

"es que ya conseguí un buen pescado"

"aaaaa entonces usted se dedica a..." pero se sorprendió al ver un pez del tamaño de un árbol y mas que todo ¡que el mayor lo tenia cargando como si nada! y tony se cayo para atrás por el susto

"oye ¿que no tu eres el muchacho mal herido de ayer?" pregunto el mayor

"muchacho mal... entonces ¿usted me llevo a su casa?"

"no, fue mi hijo gohan, pero goten te encontró primero"

"bueno, pero ¿co... como puede levantar ese pez mutante?"

"¿mutante? pero este pez esta bien y casi ni pesa"

en eso gohan llega corriendo

"¡papá has visto al...!" pero se detuvo al ver a la persona que buscaba

"gohan que pasa ¿por que venias corriendo?" pregunto goku

"es que el ya no estaba en la habitación" respondió gohan

"¿quien? ¿yo?" pregunto tony

"si tu, me tenias espantado"

"el espantado soy yo ¿ya viste a tu padre lo que esta haciendo?" gohan voltea a ver a su padre cargando el pez

"mmmmmm solo veo que trae el desayuno"

"¿a eso le llamas desayuno?"

"si, cada dos días comemos eso"

"y como lo prepara mi mamá ese pescado va a saber muy bien" dijo un niño bastante parecido, que digo parecido eran iguales tanto el mayor como el pequeño

"goten ¿como llegaste?"

"solo camine detrás de ti gohan"

"me podrían explicar ¿que esta pasando aquí?" pregunto tony al ver que solo estaban discutiendo la familia

"¿ah? claro, pero solo cuando nos digas quien eres" dijo gohan, a tony se le hizo raro que no lo conocieran

"no sabes quien soy, soy tony, tony stark, hijo de Howard Stark fundador de stark intrenational ¿no me conocen?"

"la verdad... no" respondió gohan


	3. Chapter 3

pepper no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía, hace unas horas, después de salir de su entrevista había presenciado la muerte del ser mas querido para ella (ademas de su padre claro) y de una forma que la palabra despiadada no podría quedar, el monstruo llamado broly le había dicho que en un año vendría y por la cara que ella vio de el, no iba a ser de disculparse, le dijo a sus amigas que volvería a estados unidos y ellas pensando que seria mejor que descansara y que procesara todo la dejaron ir, pero ella no planeaba hacerlo, iba a decirle a rhodey a ver que podrían hacer puesto que broly con lo que había hecho en seul demostró que era mucho, mucho, pero MUCHO mas fuerte que thor y hulk combinados, llamo a su amigo para que la llevara a su país, el acepto extrañado y teniendo una idea (falsa) de lo que paso y después de de llegar con pepper al techo de un hotel de 5 estrellas donde se alojaba su amiga, pepper apareció y rhodee la llevo a... mas exactos a la armería, al llegar ahí...

"pepper ¿que paso? ¿por que estas así? ¿y tony?" pregunto bastante preocupado, y pepper comenzaba a sollozar

"rhodey, no me creeras lo que paso, tony..." pero fue interrumpida

"no me digas que llego whitney a arruinarlo todo"

"no... eso no paso, tony"

"te dejo por alguien mas" era ya una locura decir eso, pero no imposible

"tampoco, tony..."

"se quejo de su armadura se estropeo en el viaje de regreso, le dije a tony en aceitara los engranes pero nunca me escucha, escucha pepper tu solo dime donde esta y ya, no es para tanto que..." rhody sabia de sobra que a tony se le olvidaba aceitar su armadura pero lo que escucho nunca se lo espero (y como dicen, la tercera es la vencida)

"¡TONY ESTA MUERTO!" grito con toda desesperación al ver que su amigo la interrumpida y rompió en llanto al terminar de decirlo, el se quedo estático de la noticia, su amigo y hasta hermano en espíritu ¿muerto?

"pepper, no vuelvas a decir esa clase de chistes nunca, no puedo creer que..."

"¡NO ES BROMA, LO MATARON!" entonces rhodey palideció, no mentía estaba diciendo la verdad, una brutal verdad

"tony... no... ¡no!... ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" grito a mas no poder de impotencia, tristeza y furia

tres días después...

los dos amigos de su 'difunto' amigo estaban en el entierro ambos vestidos de negro (y quien no) ellos sin traicionar a su amigo les dijeron a los que el conocio (eceptuando villanos) que habia muerto en un accidente de avion el cual SHIELD se encargo de de que fuera cierta, roberta estaba desconsolada, a pesar de que tony no fuera su hijo, prácticamente ya lo quería como uno, y como sabrán, perder un hijo es lo peor para un padre, o madre en este caso, todos los del salón de la escuela del mañana estaban reunidos viendo como un ataúd (que solo pepper y rhodey sabían que estaba vacía) estaba siendo cubierta por la tierra humedecida por la lluvia que se había hecho presente un par de minutos atrás, después del emotivo evento rhodey le pidió a su madre que lo dejara con su amigo y que iría a la casa en un rato, ella comprendo que su hijo tenia que despedirse de el y lo dejo, al igual que el papá de pepper, rhodey se arrodillo ante la tumba y tomo un puño de tierra estrujándolo con su mano

"te juro tony, te juro que ese tal broly pagara lo que hizo, lo pagara" lo dijo entre el llanto y con una rabia intensa por dentro

"tony, donde queras que estés, quería que supieras que estaba enamorada de ti desde hace mucho" dijo pepper viendo el cielo con una cara bastante triste

mientras tanto con tony...

el estaba acostado en el pasto pensando cuando estornudo, cosa que se le hizo raro pues no se sentía enfermo ni nada (suena indiferente, lo se)

volviendo con pepper y rhodey...

ellos estaban en la armería, rhodey buscando archivos donde tony tuviera los planos de las armaduras, mientras que pepper estaba viendo una foto de ellos tres en central park, cuando rhodey la llamo

"pepper, mira esto" ella se acerco viendo en la pantalla una carpeta el cual decía 'pepper y rhodey' ambos se miraron y ella asintió con la cabeza, entonces rhodey abrió la carpeta el cual tenia un vídeo el cual decia que se grabo hace un mes (fue en la madrugada para no tener visitas inesperadas de su amigo), abrió el archivo y el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse

**hola chicos, si están viendo esto es que posiblemente ya no este en este mundo, quería agradecerles por todo, su amistad, su apoyo con lo de iron man y por mas cosas de las cuales no pueda pagarles, así que decidí darles dos armaduras para ustedes, especialmente para ti pepper por que debo confesarte que... me gustas y siempre me has gustado, pero yo por mi ego y mi arrogancia no pude decírtelo, por esa razón a ti te hice una armadura que de seguro te va a gustar **automáticamente una de las capsulas donde tony tenia resguardada la armadura bajo y la compuerta se abrió dejando ver la armadura de pepper de color purpura obscuro y claro **espero que algún día me puedas perdonar lo que te hice pasar, y por cierto rhodey tu te quedaras con la misma que usaste para rescatarme cuando estuve en el espacio, ojala algún día nos volvamos a ver** y termino el vídeo dejando a pepper y a rhodey con una clara idea, el ya presenciaba su muerte, o mas bien dicho su paso a otra dimensión (ya saben por que)

"¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? ese monstruo volverá y las armaduras no están como para pelear con el" le pregunto su amiga

"hay que hacer lo que tony hacia siempre, modificar y reparar las armaduras"

"pero no se como..." mas fue interrumpido por su amigo

"yo me encargare de la mecánica y tu de la computadora ¿de acuerdo?" pepper asintió puesto que si ella pudo colarse en el sistema cibernetico de la policía sola, ella podría agregar programas para la computadora para la batalla

no había margen de error, cuando el vuelva ellos tendrán que encargarse de el

mientras tanto en el espacio...

broly estaba en un planeta desolado (o eso es cuando se dedico a eliminar a todos de manera sanguinaria) volteo para todos lados tratando de encontrar algo

"hmp, aquí no esta, supongo que estará unos años luz mas lejos" emprendió el vuelo y salio de la atmósfera de aquel planeta, no sin antes destruirla con una ráfaga de ki que había lanzado "cuando encuentre a kakaroto y a sus estúpidos hijos disfrutare despedazarlos, miembro por miembro jajajajajaja" y continuo su camino en busca de su enemigo, y tal como en aquel planeta si kakaroto no estaba hay, cualquier planeta correría la misma suerte, ser destruida


	4. Chapter 4

tony estaba muy confundido, primero se da cuenta de que stark international jamas existió, luego de que al despertar no tiene heridas ni si quiera los mas leves (ya sabrán por que),luego de que la ciudades mas importantes estaban divididas en 4 de acuerdo a los puntos cardinales y que una es mucho mas importante que las cuatro: la ciudad satan, y en el mapa jamas existió los continentes América, Asia, Europa, Oceanía y África y que para colmo, su nombre en aquel lugar era tan desconocido que si se lo llegaba a nombrar a alguien diría que viene de otro planeta, seguía pensando en lo que había descubierto cuando de repente...

"aaaa aaa aaaAAAACHUU" estornudo, cosa que se le hizo raro pues no se sentía enfermo ni nada, de repente le llego un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la imagen de pepper llorando apareció por 3 segundos hasta que tanto la imagen como el dolor desaparecieron

"_pepper_"

"TOOONYYY, VEN A COMER" le grito milk desde el marco de la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos (olvide decirles que ahora su vestimenta es una camisa blanca con pantalones de mezclilla y tenis) se levanto del pasto y del árbol donde tenia recostado la cabeza y fue adentro, ya adentro en el comedor...

"gracias, la verdad no se como agradecerles todo"

"no te preocupes por eso tony, después de todo eres nuestro invitado" respondió la señora poniendo una pequeña parte del pescado (yo diría grande)

"esta bien, y por cierto me podría responder una pregunta"

"claro tony"

"¿a donde va gohan y su esposo?"

"goku va a... esta vez no me dijo pero gohan va a al colegio"

"¿hay un colegio aquí?"

"no, el va a estudiar en el colegio estrella naranja de ciudad satan"

"¿enserio? yo había visto en un mapa que la ciudad satan esta en la parte sur-este del continente"

"asi es"

"¿y como llega el a esa ciudad?"

milk supo que no podría evitar decirle a tony con respecto al ki por mas tiempo, el era mas inteligente que su hijo mayor y era mas atento de lo que esperaba

"creo que es mejor que te lo diga"

"¿que me diga?"

"gohan llega temprano a sus clases... por que el puede volar" al oír eso tony cayo de espaldas con todo y silla de la risa

"jajajajajaja eso... eso si que fue gracioso jajajajajaj" por un momento ella creyó que era lo suficiente despistado para no darse cuenta, aunque si se sintio ofendida por la risa pero lo dejo pasar, después de comer tranquilamente tony se levanto de su lugar y llevo su plato a la lavavajillas

"disculpe señora milk, pero necesito salir un momento"

"esta bien tony" en cuanto el cruzo el marco de la puerta principal pego un grito que posiblemente hasta enmadaiosama lo había escuchado

"tony ¿que paso?"

"no... no puede ser" lo dijo muy espantado, ella dirijio la mirada a fuera y se encontró con goku y gohan con una cara de rareza por ver a tony asustado, y como no va a estar asustado si ellos estaban flotando como si nada, milk se golpeo la frente por lo descuidados que su esposo y su hijo habían sido

"tony ¿que ocurre? ¿pasa algo?" pregunto goku, en ese momento gohan se dio cuenta de su error

"pasa que ustedes están volando y eso es imposible" gohan no sabia que hacer, y su padre solo lo empeoro

"¿y que tiene de malo?" pregunto muy inocentemente

"¿que tiene de malo? ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO? UN HUMANO NO PUEDE VOLAR A MENOS QUE TENGA UN COHETE PEGADO A LOS PIES, LO QUE USTEDES HACEN VA EN CONTRA DE LA NATURALEZA MISMA"

"tony, podemos explicártelo todo, solo cálmate por favor" le pidió gohan

"¿QUE ME CALME? DE QUE SERVIRÁ SI ACABO DE VER ALGO..."

"gohan ¿por que tony esta tan enojado contigo?" pregunto goten quien apareció detrás de su hermano

"¿el... el también?" ahora si que estaba por decir muchas cosas, mas luego recordó a doom, hulk, thor, modok, y mas héroes y villanos que tenían habilidades especiales

"lo siento mucho, de verdad es que es la primera vez que los veo hacer eso"

"no te preocupes, de todas maneras ya sabia que te ibas a ponerte así" le respondió gohan con una sonrisa

"pero ¿por que no me lo dijeron?"

"por que te ibas a poner como hace un momento"

"y ademas yo ya le había dicho" respondió su madre quien estaba afuera viendo todo el show

"¿QUEEE?"

"solamente que no le creí" dijo tony un poco nervioso

"aaaaaa"

"entonces ¿sin resentimientos?" le pregunto alzando su mano derecha

"claro" respondió gohan estrechando su mano con la suya

"oye tu mamá me había dicho que esta estudiando en el colegio estrella naranja ¿no es así?"

"mmmmm si claro ¿por?"

"me interesaría estudiar en esa escuela"

"un momento, yo no voy a estar pagando la inscripción, se que es un buen muchacho pero apenas si me alcanza para gohan" respondió milk

"mmmmm díganme ¿hay alguna corporación relacionada con la tecnología que conozcan?" pregunto tony

"si, esta la corporación capsula ¿para que?" pregunto goku

"por que se me ocurrió una idea, si trabajo en la corporación podre ganar dinero para la inscripción y con eso, también los ayudare económicamente" a milk le brillaron los ojos como nunca al oír esas palabras mas gohan arruino el momento con lo que dijo

"tony, suena bien eso de que trabajes pero ¿no crees que estas algo menor para trabajar con bulma? por que hay la edad permitida es de 20 años en adelante y ¿crees saber lo suficiente para trabajar ahí?"

"se lo suficiente gohan, pero con respecto a la edad..." hasta que goku resolvió el problema

"ya se, yo hablare con bulma para que te deje trabajar con ella"

"señor goku ¿usted cree poder convencer a la gerente general de la corporación?"

"pues claro, ella y yo nos conocimos cuando yo era un niño y fuimos a buscar la esfe..." pero milk interrumpió a su esposo tapándole la boca para que no dijera mas de la cuenta

"el caso es que goku y bulma son buenos amigos y el podría ayudarte con eso" y le quita la mano de la boca para que pudiera respirar (le estaba tapando la nariz sin darse cuenta)

"entonces esta dicho, papá ira mañana para que hable con bulma y yo hablare con el director para que te encuentre un lugar en el colegio" dijo gohan

"de acuerdo" respondieron tanto goku como tony

* * *

me cae que va a sorprender tanto al colegio como a bulma con su inteligencia, aunque sospecho que su arrogancia no le servirá de mucho que digamos


	5. Chapter 5

en la noche...

tony dormía plácidamente en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes soñando con que el cruzaba un portal y llegaba a nueva york, camio dos pasos y una explosión se oyó arriba, el alzo la cabeza y distinguió a algo, una armadura de estilo femenino con colores morado fuerte y un blanco-purpura el cual cayo a un lado de el y luego otra armadura mucho mas grande a la que tenia de un color gris, el recordó el mensaje que había dejado en caso de que en alguna misión el muriera, horrorizado se acerco a ambos quitandoles los cascos y vio lo que nunca en su vida quería ver, rhody y pepper tenia los ojos abiertos pero sin pestañear, bocas entreabiertas con un hilo de saliva y sangre: ambos estaban muertos

"¿rhodey? ¿pepper? no, no, no, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" y luego detrás de el apareció el mismo que lo había mandado al lugar donde andaba en este momento

"muere insecto" dijo broly con una sonrisa en su rostro creando una esfera de energía y lanzandola contra tony

"¡NO!" grito al despertarse respirando agitadamente, volteo a todos lados dándose cuenta que lo que había visto no era mas que un sueño

"que bien, fue solo una pesadilla" se dijo a si mismo ya calmado, se levanto de su cama y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, pues de vez en cuando se levantaba por las noches para eso, regreso a su cuarto y se acostó de nuevo

"pronto regresare amigos, lo prometo" lo dijo en un susurro antes de volver a los brazos de morfeo

al día siguiente...

tony estaba junto con gohan y goku en el jardín esperando a goten quien había insistido mucho para que lo dejaran ir a jugar con trunks, hasta que al fin salio el pequeño

"bien tony ¿estas listo para conocer la corporación capsula?" pregunto gohan

"si, solo que... ¿como nos vamos?" pregunto el ya que su armadura (la cual todavía no saben la familia Son) en si se desintegro, goku y gohan se voltearon a ver y una sonrisa divertida se formo en cada uno

"una pregunta tony ¿no has hecho nada malo o si?" pregunto gohan

"... no ¿por que preguntas?"

en el aire (una hora después)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH" tony gritaba un poco atemorizado al estar sobre una nube de color amarilla

"tony, te preguntamos eso para ver si podias usar la nube voladora" le dijo goku a tony el cual se calmo un poco, pero seguía algo nervioso

"ya estamos cerca" le respondió gohan

ya en la corporación capsula, tony se le quedo mirando el edificio redondo con el logo escrito

"tony, ven" le dijo gohan al estar ya al otro lado del marco

"si ya voy" al entrar se dio cuenta que mas que una recepción era una sala

"no lo se goku, su edad no es como la adecuada" respondió una mujer de cabello y ojos azul y a su lado estaba un sujeto de cabellos azabache los cuales se elevaban como si intentaran llegar al cielo

"ammmmm disculpen" y todos voltearon a ver al joven genio

"puedo ayudarte en algo" pregunto amablemente

"si mmmmmm ¿usted es la señorita bulma?"

"claro, soy yo"

"mire necesito trabajo y este sitio se me hizo el adecuado"

"un momento ¿tu eres tony stark?"

"si"

"la verdad te creía de 16"

"si todos me dicen eso" respondió con una media sonrisa

"jaja si, bueno lo adecuado para ti seria mmmm creo que como secretario o..." pero fue interrumpida

"la verdad... yo pensaba en ingeniería mecánica" todos (excepto bulma) quedaron con ojos de plato por lo que dijo ¿a caso era tan inteligente?

"lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea..."

"por favor se lo suplico, hágame una prueba y vera que puedo desempeñar bien aquí" después de un rato pensarlo dudando de que fuera buena idea acepto

"esta bien tony, si quieres ser mi asistente..."

"¿un momento, dijo asistente?"

"si, ese puesto prácticamente es de mayor categoría, ademas del mio claro"

"genial"

"bueno, escucha mañana vendrás a realizar algunos proyectos simples en esa rama, si logras hacerlo bien podrás trabajar aquí ¿de acuerdo?" (me cae que tony si la va a hacer en la corporación)

"de acuerdo... disculpe no se su nombre"

"bulma, bulma brief pero solo dime bulma"

"esta bien bulma"

"bien, por ahora solo podre demostrarte las instalaciones asi que sígueme"

"ok"

"ESPEREN NO ME OLVIDEN" grito goten mientras seguía a tony y a bulma para encontrarse con tunks

"aquí es el laboratorio, en este lugar nos encargamos de crear capsulas para llevar cualquier cosa en un tamaño muy comodo" le demostró bulma a tony (goten ya esta con trunks)

"¿como que capsulas? ¿son medicamentos?"

"no, son objetos que fueron creadas con el fin de hacer que los objetos grandes sean mas fáciles de transportar, debido a que no se pueden transportar tan fácilmente por su peso o tamaño"

"¿eso es posible?"

"por su puesto ¿pues en que mundo vives tony?" pregunto ella un poco sorprendida por el comentario de tony

"creo que ni yo se donde" susurro tony

"que"

"no nada, que no me acordaba de las capsulas" mintio

"aaa bueno, sigamos con el recorrido" después del recorrido llegaron de nuevo a la sala (ya se traían a goten y trunks lo siguió) donde la familia son los esperaban

"¿y bien, que te pareció tony?" pregunto bulma

"simplemente me dejaste con la boca abierta" respondió el después de haber visto toda la tecnologia de la corporación

"me da gusto oír eso"

"bien tony, ya tenemos que irnos" le dijo goku

"haaaaaa ¿tan pronto?" pregunto goten haciendo puchero

"si goten, tenemos que volver temprano, ademas recuerda lo que pasa si mamá se enoja" le respondió gohan (gracias a dios que milk no es mi madre, o no estaría aquí con ustedes)

"ok" dijo muy triste el pequeño

"vamos goten no te pongas asi, cuando tony venga mañana tu podrias venir con el y jugaríamos mas tiempo" lo que le dijo trunks alegro al clon de goku (jaja clon)

"entonces mañana a las 9, sin falta ¿ok tony?" pregunto bulma

"si bulma"

"ok, gohan, goten, tony sujetense de mis hombros"

"si" respondieron los hermanos

"¿que?" pregunto tony

"solo hazlo tony, no te pasara nada" le dijo goku

"¿oook?" y toma del hombro a goku no con tanta confianza ya que el recuerda la broma del hombro que le hicieron una vez cuando el y sus amigos estaban en clase de química

"¿listos?"

"si"

"¿listos para que?" pregunto ya nervioso

"nos vemos bulma" se despidió goku (hay viene, hay viene)

"nos vemos" en eso goku pone sus dedos mayor e indice en la frente, tony lo mira ya un poco asustado y en menos de un segundo desaparecieron de la corporación

en la casa son...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..." grito tony al ver que de un momento a otro ya no estaban en la corporación, si no en la casa

"tranquilo tony ¿estas bien?"

"si... si solo que... no estoy acostumbrado a esto" respondió calmándose de la impresión, ahora sabia que de esa familia se llevaría varias sorpresas

y solo era el inicio

el resto del dia tony ayudo en la casa no muy bien que digamos (al menos lo intento) mientras que goku entrenaba y gohan... la verdad no supo a que se había ido gohan a la ciudad satan si no era horario de escuela y sobre todo, era domingo, pero luego se lo preguntaría

* * *

bien ya esta aquí el capitulo, lamento la tardanza pero por culpa de la escuela, van a salir mas lentos que tortuga obesa en la luna con pesas de una tonelada en cada pata, en fin también quería pedirles algunos proyectos para tony por que no soy muy ocurrente que digamos con proyectos científicos, bien eso es todo, y si tienen internet hay nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

era el día, día en que le demostraría a bulma lo que sabe, por primera vez se levanto temprano para ir (no era así muy seguido en la escuela) desayuno cereal con leche y partió sin despertar a nadie (digamos que se despiertan a las 10) al salir recordó algo, algo que lo hizo golpearse la frente con su palma izquierda

el no vuela

pero luego recordó a la nube voladora, pero tenia una duda ¿como llamarla? asi que intento hacer memoria hasta que logro recordarlo

"¡NUBE VOLADORA!" (que sencillo ¿no?)

y de un momento a otro la nube llego, deteniéndose justo en frente de tony, subió con nerviosismo puesto que no sabia si podría estar en sima de ella o caería, pero para su suerte si lo logro así que le ordeno que lo llevara a la corporación, una vez ahí salta de la nube y esta se va como llego, tony camina un poco y toca el timbre que esta a un lado

"hola tony, que bien que estés aquí, pasa" le saluda bulma después de haber abierto la puerta

"si bulma" responde tony entrando a la corporación, al llegar al laboratorio bulma le pide a tony que utilice una bata (como las del hospital) y le dice lo siguiente

"no te preocupes si no entiendes, puedes preguntarme, de todas formas no soy como vegeta"

"¿vegeta? ¿no era el señor de peinado con punta?"

"jaja, si era el"

"supongo que debe ser su esposo pero ¿por que se expresa asi de el?"

"bueno, la verdad el es bastante gruñón, incluso con cualquier comentario se enoja"

"pues si se asi no tengo problemas" respondió recordando a cierta persona que le quería quitar stark international antes de terminar en un mundo donde todos tienen poderes, según el (pero vegeta es MUUYYY diferente)

"que bien que digas eso, me preocupaba de que no quisieras estar aquí por el, en fin lo que vas a hacer es combinar materia o masa de dos objetos diferentes por medio de la vibración molecular de estos creando un híbrido o combinación de los dos objetos"

"esta bien bulma"

6 horas después

bulma quedo impresionada, aun que fuera estilo biológico tony logro combinar dos células animales sexuales los cuales eran de ciervo y camello, creando una especie que no morirá de sed en un tiempo determinado (por las dos jorobas del camello) y correrá a grandes velocidades (por la agilidad del ciervo) y utilizando una maquina que creo bulma en caso de que algún animal se extinguiera creo al 'camervo' (se me acaba de ocurrir de hecho)

"tony no... no se que decir"

"bueno, a decir verdad yo tampoco lo esperaba, de hecho era malo en biología"

"tu ¿QUE?"

"aun que no lo creas bulma"

"bueno, después de ver los resultados de tu creación tony, te doy la bienvenida como mi nuevo asistente" eso alegro mucho a tony, después de salir del laboratorio bulma invito al joven a comer (ya eran como las 4)

"mhmhm bulma esto esta delicioso"

"gracias tony"

"oiga, una pregunta ¿donde se encuentra el señor... bageta?"

"¡ES VEGETA INSECTO!" grito vegeta entrando desde la puerta trasera (hablando del rey de roma... o en este caso príncipe del planeta vegita)

"VEGETA, NO LE GRITES A TONY ES NUESTRO INVITADO"

"NO ME IMPORTA SI ES EL MISMÍSIMO SUPREMO KAIOSAMA TU INVITADO, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME CAMBIEN EL NOMBRE" tony tenia que admitirlo, aquel sujeto llamado vegeta era mas furioso que hulk

"¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER ASÍ?!"

"¡POR QUE A MI SE ME DA LA GANA!"

"ammm señor vegeta" lo llamo tony

"¡¿QUE QUIERES?!" volteo a verlo

"lamento mucho si no recordé su nombre, es que no estaba informado del todo de usted"

"¿como?"

"es que apenas unas horas supe de usted"

"entonces... ¡NO LE DIJISTE QUE EXISTÍA!" le volvió a gritar a bulma

un rato de gritos (una que otra risa de tony) después...

"una cosa tony, esto de trabajar en la corporación de bulma no es un juego" le dijo vegeta ya después de haberse calmado

"si lo entiendo"

"bueno, te esperamos mañana"

"esta bien, adiós y gracias"

"adiós tony" se despidió bulma mientras que vegeta solo se dedico a mirarlo con los brazos cruzados, después de un rato en la nube voladora llego a la casa de los Son, al llegar noto que gohan llego a su misma hora

"_mmmmm que raro ¿me pregunto que hará cuando no esta aquí?_" "hola gohan" y el mencionado creyendo que no lo habían visto

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" por el susto cayo de espaldas "tony ¿que haces aquí?"

"venia de la corporación capsula, bulma me acepto como su ayudante" respondió el

"guau, que bien tony"

"¿y tu de donde vienes?" gohan se puso algo nervioso ante esa pregunta ya que no le había mencionado lo de 'el gran sayaman' (si me lo dijera me moriría de la risa por sus posturas)

"... vengo de... de la casa de mr. satan"

"mmmmm ¿y eso es todo?" pregunto no creyendo todo lo que le dijo, gohan pensó lo mas rápido posible en una respuesta para que tony no le importara mas el tema

"aaahhh (suspiro) fui a ver a videl" le respondió actuando como si ese fuera su crimen y no el de ser un héroe

"¿solo eso? ¿entonces por que te pusiste tenso?"

"pues tu eras el único que no lo sabias"

"no te preocupes por eso, de todas formas no me importa esa clase de asuntos" respondió mintiendo en lo ultimo, si le importaba ese asunto y mas por cierta persona que aun le dolía su partida

"bueno, mejor entremos a la casa antes de que mi mamá se enoje"

"esta bien" no entendió mucho eso, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, al entrar tony comenzo a pensar en los tiempos en que gohan no esta, al calcularlos no era usual que tardara tanto todos los días, asi que se propuso que para la siguiente semana le pediría a bulma que le diera el día libre para ver que hace gohan ademas de ir al colegio y estar con su novia

* * *

GUUUUAAAAJUU QUE TAL BICHES, e vuelto con otro capitulo, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero últimamente surgieron problemas que no tenia contemplado, y como sabrán el tiempo de entrega de capítulos seguirá siendo largo, agradescanselo a la prepa tonala por no dejarme publicarlos en un tiempo mas corto, lo que si prometo es que no voy a dejar ningún fic sin terminar, por que de que los termino, los termino


	7. Chapter 7

tony estaba desayunando lo tranquilo en la mesa con la familia Son un trozo de pescado (que no se les haga raro, porque diario que salía goku al rió era para tomar un pescado tamaño bebe ballena)

"gracias por el desayuno milk" respondió tony al terminar

"no fue nada tony"

"oye tony tengo una idea, como paso por la casa de bulma para ir a la escuela quería preguntarte ¿si te 'escolto' a la corporación?"

"suena bien pero ¿no llamarías la atención?"

"para nada tony"

"pues no se hable más" después de prepararse ambos se despidieron de goku y milk y salieron de la casa, después de que tony llamo a la nube voladora ambos salieron rumbo a la corporación (o en el caso de gohan al instituto) en medio del camino platicaron un poco hasta que...

"y dime ¿cómo se llama la escuela a la que vas?" pregunto tony

"se llama estrella naranja"

"¿estrella naranja? la mía se llama 'escuela del mañana'" ambos comenzaron a reír, sabían que los nombres tenían sus lados graciosos, y hubieran continuado riendo si no fuera porque se escucho una explosión justamente en ciudad satan

"¿que fue eso?" pregunto tony un poco alarmado (y digo poco porque aun seguía acostumbrado a pelear contra vilanos aunque no hubiera peleado y su armadura se hiciera pedazos)

"parece que alguien esta asaltando un banco" luego voltear a ver a tony "necesito que te vayas a la corporación, pero ya" le dijo seriamente

"está bien" respondió para luego alejarse, pero luego cambio de dirección rumbo a la explosión, cuando llego aterrizo dentro de un callejón donde podía ver mejor la situación, un grupo de sujetos con pasamontañas de diferentes colores estaban apuntando a los policías (son tres ladrones en total) que los rodeaban, y por la cara de un uniformado de seguro tenían rehenes

"_si tan solo tuviera mi armadura_" pensó desanimadamente, tenía las ganas de volver a ser iron man para acabar con ellos (solo piensa dejarlos noqueados no pulverizarlos) y de repente ve a lo lejos que algo o alguien se dirige a gran velocidad, al principio no podía distinguirlo pero en cuanto se acerco el objeto se dio cuenta que era más un hombre... un hombre ridículamente vestido

"_¿pero qué rayos...?_" se pregunto al ver perfectamente como vestía, tenía un casco como de los motociclistas pero con antenas, un gi color verde, una capa roja y como un especie de traje negro elástico adentro del gi y unas votas blancas, al principio no tenía ni una pizca de gracia hacia ese sujeto, solo esperaba que gohan apareciera, no fue hasta que...

"oye idiota ¿quién te crees que eres para ponerte en frente de nosotros?" pregunto el que tenía el pasamontañas color fiusha claro, al parecer los tres no conocían al héroe de ciudad satan

"deberías cuidar tus palabras villano, SOY EL DEFENSOR DE LA JUSTICIA, EL PROTECTOR DE LOS DÉBILES, Y JAMAS PERDONARE PARA LOS QUE TRABAJAN PARA EL MAL ¡SOY EL GRAN SAYAMAN!" declaro después de realizar poses ridículas (esto fue lo más difícil que hice, no aguanto a gohan en gran sayaman), en ese momento tony se tapo la boca con las manos para que no emitiera algún sonido posible, fue demasiado gracioso lo que vio de ese tal gran sayaman

"AJAJAJAJA DEBERÍAS VERTE, NO ERES MAS QUE UN PAYASO" le dijo otro de pasamontañas azul, y el tercero de color amarillo no pudo decir nada debido al ataque de risa que le había dado

"¿a si? ¿Y qué te parece esto?" después de esa pregunta desapareció y reapareció dándole al de fiusha un puñetazo en el estomago derrumbándolo al instante, luego reapareció con el de amarillo y le dio una patada en la cabeza dejándolo tirado y al de azul solo vasto caminar lentamente para que él se fuera corriendo con los policías

"ya cumplí con mi deber, encárguense de ellos muchachos" le dijo el gran sayaman a los uniformados y luego se fue volando de ahí, pero no se entero de que estaba siendo seguido por alguien que tenía bastante experiencia en eso del heroísmo, después de unos 5 minutos de camino aéreo llego a lo que era un colegio, tony aun en la nube voladora vio que el héroe aterrizo en la azotea del colegio, toco un botón de uno de sus guantes (por que crean me que tiene uno) y su apariencia cambio, el joven genio no se le había cruzado por la cabeza de que gohan era el gran sayaman, no porque no fuera buen héroe si no porque nunca pensó que el se rebajaría a hacer esa clase de poses tan ridículas, una vez de que gohan entra a las instalaciones tony se dirige rápidamente a la corporación

"_ojala sea la última vez que se me hace tarde para algo_" pensó al recordar que llegaba tarde tanto a la escuela como a sus citas con Whitney Stane, al llegar entro corriendo hasta el laboratorio, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se puso la bata, al llegar bulma lo miraba con algo de decepción

"tony, se supone que debías estar aquí a las 9 y tardaste una hora ¿qué fue lo que paso para que llegaras tarde?"

"puedo explicarlo bulma" respondió tony tranquilo pero con culpabilidad

"bueno te escucho"

"ok... yo ya venía para acá con gohan, de hecho llevábamos buen tiempo, pero luego ocurrió algo en ciudad satan y gohan desapareció y..." normalmente tony no contaría la parte increíble (ya saben la del sayaman) pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo así que se lo dijo (excepto la parte en como gohan volvía a tener su vestimenta normal) y bulma inclino un poco la cabeza pensando en lo que tony le había dicho

"¿dices que intentaron robar un banco y que tú te quedaste en un callejón para ver que sucedía?"

"pues... si"

"¿y que llego el gran sayaman y los detuvo?"

"si, pero sé que no me crees así que mejor pasemos a lo de las sanciones" no se había sentido agusto por decir eso, además ¿quien le creería de que se quedo viendo a un súper héroe?

"no es necesario, te creo" (ok eso si me sorprendió)

"¿me-me crees?" pregunto con incredulidad

"si, aunque ya le he dicho a gohan que deje de hacer esa clases de poses..."

"¿tu sabias de que gohan era el gran sayaman?" pregunto sorprendido por el comentario anterior de su jefa, en eso bulma ante esa pregunta le vino como rayo una idea

gohan no le había dicho su secreto a tony

"ammm si ¿acaso gohan no te lo dijo?"

"no, lo descubrí cuando se quito el traje en la azotea de la escuela"

"¿y cómo lo seguiste?"

"con la nube voladora" (bulma tendrá que hablar con goku con respecto al los permisos de usar la nube voladora)

"bueno, lamento que no te enteraras aun, pensé que gohan te dijo lo del gran sayaman pero no lo culpes, el trata de cuidar la ciudad de los maleantes que la amenazan" le dijo bulma algo apenada por lo sucedido

"no te preocupes bulma, y no culpo a gohan por ser alguien que ayude a los demás... de hecho yo también lo hice alguna vez" ese comentario dejo confundida a la dueña de la corporación

"¿cómo? ¿Acaso fuiste un héroe? pero de los únicos héroes que se saben es de gohan y mr. satan"

"¿consideras a ese sujeto un héroe?"

"jaja no, las demás persona si pero solo porque creen que lucho contra cell"

"bueno, el caso es que fui también un héroe en mi ciudad"

"¿fuiste héroe en alguna de las capitales?"

"no, de hecho... fui héroe de nueva york"

"¿Nueva york?... no he oído hablar de aquel lugar"

"es porque ese lugar no está aquí, y para serte sincero yo no soy de aquí"

"por lo que me dijiste tiene sentido pero dime ¿donde se encuentra ese lugar llamado nueva york?"

"la ciudad donde vivo se encuentra... en otra dimensión" la respuesta de tony dejo sorprendida a bulma

"espera, espera ¿de otra dimensión?"

"si, el mundo de donde yo vengo es muy diferente a este, comenzando por el diseño geográfico que es más o menos..." tomo una hoja y comenzó a dibujar lo mejor posible los continentes "así"

Al ver bulma el diseño comprobó lo que tony decía, y como no hacerlo si el dibujo un diseño diferente de su planeta y para hacer eso: 1 tendría que ser de otro lugar o 2 debería estar loco, pero la única que le quedaba bien fue la primera

"entonces ¿tú no eres precisamente de aquí, de este mundo?" pregunto bulma sorprendida mientras tomaba una taza llena de café que había dejado en sima de la mesa de trabajo

"exacto"

"y ¿cómo llegaste aquí?" volvió a preguntar queriendo saber si la tecnología de haya era más avanzada que la de su mundo

"la verdad no tengo idea, lo último que recuerdo que estaba en seul peleando contar un sujeto que casi me mata, y de ahí no hay mas"

"¿me podrías decir como era el sujeto?" pregunto ella queriendo saber si goku podría ayudarlo

"pues... medía 3 metros, musculatura anormal, cabello amarillo-verdoso demasiado alborotado y un collar dorado" respondió tony recordando al demonio encarnado

"mmmmm no me suena ¿sabes otra cosa de el?" pregunto nuevamente tomando un sorbo a su cafe

"lo único que recuerdo es que se llamaba... broly" con esa respuesta bulma dejo caer su tasa rompiéndola en miles de pedazos

"¿di-di-dijiste bro-broly?" pregunto ahora sumamente espantada

"ammmm si"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" dio un grito tan grande que posiblemente los de namekusein debieron oírlo, y luego se desmayo

"¡¿QUE DIABLOS PASA?!" entro vegeta preguntando-gritando

"se-señor vegeta yo..." pero no pudo decir más porque estaba siendo levantado de la camisa con una sola mano

"¡SI NO ME DICES EN ESTE MOMENTO POR QUE BULMA GRITO DE ESA MANERA TE MANDARE AL OTRO MUNDO!"

"so-solo le dije que me-me encontré con un tal broly" y de un momento a otro es soltado cayendo al suelo, al momento de voltear arriba a ver a vegeta nota que su expresión de furia cambio drásticamente por una de terror

"eso... eso es imposible"

"señor vegeta ¿qué ocurre?"

"se-se supone que el hijo de kakaroto lo mato" esa respuesta dejo a tony algo impactado ¿gohan se enfrento a ese monstruo?

"un momento ¿gohan lucho con él?" pero no recibió respuesta, solo otra cosa

"DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO, GOHAN MANDO A ESE DESGRACIADO AL SOL, NO DEBIÓ SOBREVIVIR A ESO"

"pues señor vegeta... al parecer nunca lo enviaron al sol, solo a mi mundo" respondió tony ahora asustado, ahora tenía en mente hacer lo que sea, pero tenía que volver a su mundo para acabar con él, y su primer objetivo en ese momento fue una y solamente una

Regresar a iron man con la ayuda de la corporación capsula

* * *

Que les pareció, al parecer vegeta tendrá que vivir en su cámara de gravedad para entrenar y enfrentarse contra broly, ¿seguirá existiendo su mundo? ¿goku podrá hacerle frente de nuevo a broly? ¿Iron man superara a el gran sayaman cuando sea reconstruido? esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, antes de irme quisiera sugerirles que lean el fic "cloud: el nuevo guerrero z" bien era todo (y si tienen internet, hay nos vemos RRRRRRRRRAAA)


	8. Chapter 8

es increíble como pasa el tiempo, exactamente llevaba medio año en ese lugar, su cabello había crecido hasta los hombros pero solo hasta hay, después de habérselo pensado bien prefirió no ir al colegio de gohan y seguir trabajando con bulma, pero últimamente se había vuelto un poco reservado... que digo poco ¡demasiado! después de pedirle a su jefa que le diera una oficina para trabajar debido a que tenia un proyecto especial y que ella se lo diera a la primera por la confianza que le había tomado no salía de hay a menos que terminara su turno y siempre que salía cerraba la puerta con seguro y candado, al principio bulma no se preocupo pero ahora quería saber que tanto hacia adentro que ni siquiera a ella la dejaba ver, mas luego se enteraría por la tarde por las noticias

tony volaba rumbo a su trabajo como todos los días gracias a la nube voladora, al llegar hizo lo de siempre, encerrarse

"_se que ocultare cosas a bulma no es bueno, pero prefiero que vea lo que e estado haciendo en la calle a demostrárselo aquí_" pensó tony al ver su creación mas reciente, era el diseño de su armadura anterior pero con la diferencia de colores ya que en donde se supone debería ir el rojo en este caso era blanco y en donde iría el dorado estaba en su lugar un color azul claro "veamos que opina la gente cuando ponga a prueba la Mark III" activo un mecanismo que transformo la armadura en una mochila blanca, al salir de la habitación se encontró con bulma algo enfadada

"tony, se que tu me dijiste que este proyecto tuyo necesita de mucha concentración y todo eso ¡pero estarte encerrando diario por eso ya es demasiado, dime que tanto haces ahí!"

"bulma, me encantaría decírtelo pero recordé que... olvide traer algo de la casa adiós"

ella no tuvo tiempo de reclamarle por que tony corrió directo a la salida, giro su cabeza en negación, una vez afuera tony camino tranquilamente buscando alguna escena de crimen como robo a bancos, atentados, etc.

"_por favor ¿que hoy es día libre para los villanos?_" se pregunto mentalmente, decidió reflexionar algunas cosas mientras encontraba algo de acción. el sujeto con el que se enfrento oficialmente se llamaba broly y no fue el único con quien peleo, goku, vegeta, gohan, goten y trunks ya se habían topado con el y por lo que parece broly es casi indestructible ya que sobrevivió a una bin bang y a las altas temperaturas del sol, en ese momento se sintió completamente aterrado ¿que tal si su mundo dejo de existir? sacudió su cabeza quitando esas ideas, por alguna razón sentía que su mundo aun seguía vivo y aunque fuera un hombre de ciencia prefería seguir ese presentimiento

mientras tanto...

un grupo de 8 personas armadas entraron a un edificio empresarial teniendo a los empleados como rehenes y amenazan de que quieren dos costales y un helicóptero o los matarían aun que de todas formas planean matarlos ya que colocaron explosivos en lugares específicos para que el edificio cayera de lado al edificio de frente, en eso llega el gran sayaman (o no aquí vamos de nuevo)

"no se preocupen ciudadanos, ya voy a rescatarlos" respondió el gran sayaman con sus poses de siempre

"no ta rápido sayaman, si mueves un musculo mas le dispararemos a todos los que están aquí" normalmente los acabaría de un solo golpe, pero noto que los sujetos tenia algo en sus manos y no precisamente armas, parecían como controles negros y en ese entonces pensó lo peor, el lugar tenia bombas y cualquiera de ellos podría activarlas, el era rápido pero la cantidad de personas que estaban adentro no le favorecía en nada, por lo menos 2 se quedarían atrapados y el no quiere sacrificar a nadie

"por favor no lastimen a nadie"

"solo si traen el dinero y el helicóptero y que tu estés afuera" el líder al parecer tenia bien agarrado el control, en cualquier momento podría hacer explotar el edificio

"esta bien, lo haré pero no los lastimen"

"eso dependerá de ustedes" gohan sale del edificio lentamente y una vez afuera los oficiales lo comenzaron a llenar de preguntas con respecto a lo que acabo de hacer, después de unos minutos llego un helicóptero que habían pedido (recuerden que en dragon ball estos vehiculos tienen propulsores) y adentro llevaba los costales de dinero

"BIEN VAMONOS DE AQUÍ, Y USTEDES NO HAGAN NADA ESTÚPIDO" les grito lo ultimo tanto a los rehenes como a los oficiales y al gran sayaman, el helicóptero comenzo a despegar y gohan comenzo a elevarse debajo de ellos para seguirlos

"_no se saldrán con la suya_" ya un poco mas retirados del lugar gohan decidió ponerse en frente y detenerlos, hasta que luego escucho esto

"es hora de volarlos en pedazos" el líder quien iba en la parte de atrás oprimió un botón rojo que se encontraba en el aparato de su mano, lo siguiente que escucho gohan fue una explosión que aunque no sonó tan fuerte por la distancia que llevaba si supo de donde provenía

"¡NO PUEDE SER!"

después de que se retirara el helicóptero y el gran sayaman, los oficiales entraron al edificio y desataron a los rehenes pero justo cuando terminaron de hacerlo los sorprendió una fuerte explosión, todos salieron corriendo solo para ver lo peor, el edificio se estaba inclinando al edificio del frente y en la calle aun había gente que comenzo a correr

"¡TODOS SALGAN DE AHÍ RÁPIDO!" grito uno de los uniformados a la gente que todavía estaba ahí sin percatarse que en el otro edificio tambien había personas, una pequeña niña corría junto a su madre que la sujetaba de la mano pero luego un peluche en forma de conejo que tenia la niña se le cae y ella se suelta de su madre para recogerla, su madre llega a donde esta la niña diciéndole que no se detuviera pero al voltear arriba se percato que el edificio estaba a pocos metros de ellas y ni siquiera corriendo lograrían escapar, gohan volaba a toda velocidad para llegar a tiempo e intentaba acelerar pero tal parecía que no llegaría a tiempo, la niña abrazo a su madre y ella se inco imitando la acción de su hija y cerrando los ojos esperando el momento de su muerte

y nunca llego (yo que ustedes escucharía esto en esta parte de la historia, solo pongan la pagina de youtube, una diagonal y esto: watch?v=FBh7t2xxPWU)

la mujer en vez de oír como el edificio caía sobre ellas, un sonido como el de un motor de un jet inundo sus oídos, al voltear arriba noto algo inusual, una luz blanca estaba sobre ella y su hija la cual parecía estar cargando el edificio.  
ellas se quedaron viendo aquella luz cargando aquella construcción hasta que comenzo a elevarse, cuando hizo eso tanto la hija como la madre pudieron ver mejor aquel milagro, parecía un especie de robot de forma humanoide color blanco con azul y a juzgar por su tamaño tenia la estatura de un adolescente, gohan quien se detuvo a dos calles después de ver que había detenido la caída de ese edificio se impresiono bastante, sobretodo por que los robots que había visto no podían hacer tales proezas, el robot volvió a poner en su lugar aquel edificio y bajo hasta quedar en el suelo

"¿están bien?" pregunto la maquina tanto a la madre como a la hija

"¡si, si gracias, gracias por salvarnos!"

"no fue nada" en eso llego el gran sayaman

"oye tu, gracias por rescatarlos"

"solo hacia mi deber"

"mmmmm no se pero te me haces familiar"

"eso dicen todos"

"igual conmigo"

"bueno quisiera quedarme a platicar, pero tengo que irme" luego la niña que no había dicho nada llega a preguntar

"¿quien eres?" en eso el robot se eleva un metro y dice

"soy iron man"dice simplemente, sin poses, sin lenguaje de héroe exagerado, solo su nombre, de ahí despega a toda velocidad desapareciendo en el cielo, aunque gohan se alegro de que el tal iron man llegara a tiempo se sentía raro, no le caía mal pero sentía que no le convenía que el estuviera de héroe, en definitiva estaba celoso del nuevo héroe de hierro

al llegar de nuevo a la corporación tony activa un mecanismo y su armadura se convierte en una mochila, entra sin hacer ruido y esperando de que su jefa estuviera ocupada, para su desgracia no fue asi

"¿donde estabas tony stark?" ella salio de donde se supone es el laboratorio de tony con un semblante serio, este se asusto un poco

"bu-bulma jeje que sorpresa"

"como sea, ahora me vas a explicar que tanto haces adentro que no le quieres enseñar ni a vegeta, si no lo haces tendré que despedirte" tony no quería eso y por suerte a esta hora ya debería estar las noticias

"esta bien te lo explicare, pero hasta que veas la tele" ella ya le iba a reclamar pero no tenia humor para hacerlo, ambos fueron a la sala donde se encontraba una televisión pantalla plana (aunque no lo crean) bulma tomo el control y encendió el aparato dando justo en las noticias

"**y gracias a los bomberos el incendio dejo de ser una amenaza, en otras noticias un edificio que estaba a punto de caer sobre una mujer y por lo que parece su hija fue detenido por lo que parece un robot humanoide, este robot no solo salvo la vida de estas dos personas, si no tambien las que estaban adentro del edificio del frente quienes agradecen a su salvador, por extraño que parezca en esta ocasión el gran sayaman no pudo estar ahí debido a que estuvo persiguiendo a los secuestradores los cuales ya están a la disposición de las autoridades, gracias a la información que nos pudo dar la mujer el ser que las salvo se hace llamar iron man, solo me resta decir que la ciudad agradece a iron man por su heroica acción**" en eso tony apaga la televisión

"y ¿que te parece?" pregunta el joven

"... entonces ¿creaste un robot para ayudar a los demás?"

"no exactamente" como tony aun tenia puesto su mochila solo vasto con oprimir un botón para luego ser cubierto de tecnologia de ultima generación, bulma quedo impresionada al ver el cambio de tony

"asi que tu eras iron man"

"si, antes de venir aquí yo ya había diseñado la armadura aun que mi objetivo principal era vengarme de Obadiah Stane por la muerte de mi padre Howard Stark pero ahora se que mi padre aun sigue vivo aunque secuestrado por Gene, en fin eso ya no importa"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"recuerda que no soy de esta dimension, no puedo volver a menos de que tuviera un portal, ero es casi imposible"

"en eso estas equivocado tony, yo puedo hacer eso" esas palabras fueron como canciones de ángeles para el

"¿e-enserio?"

"claro, si pude crear una maquina del tiempo por que no un portal" (ella utilizo esa parte por lo que le había dicho Mirai Trunks su hijo del futuro) no supo en que momento pero tony ya estaba abrazando a bulma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"gracias bulma"

"no hay de que" dos segundos después dejaron de abrazarse

"y bulma ¿podrías hacerme un favor mas?"

"si ¿cual?"

"no le cuentes a gohan de que soy iron man por favor, necesito enseñarle como ser héroe anonimamente claro" bulma lo dudo un segundo, gohan hizo lo mismo con el

"esta bien, no le diré" de todas formas gohan necesita no hacer esas poses

* * *

¿y que les parece? por fin iron man apareció, les diré que en el próximo capitulo no se tratara de tony esta vez si no de pepper y rhodey, a ver como me sale. Nos vemos y dejen reviews por favor


End file.
